Bro, I can handle MYSELF!
by elraks
Summary: Lily and Rose are sick of their brothers being overprotective of them. Together, they plot to stand up for themselves. Hilarity and heartbreak ensues...OCs are being accepted. First HP fic. Includes Rose/Scorp. Rated T to be safe


**Hello Everyone! I have recently become re-obsessed with HP after watching the last movie. So, here's something I just thought of when I was bored. Rated T because...well...er, just **_**because.**_**. Hope you like it! Read and review, please! Just so you know, these are the ages of the players and their positions:**

**James: 16, Captain and Beater**

**Fred: 17, Beater**

**Albus: 15, Seeker**

**Scorpius: 15, Chaser**

**Louis: 17, Keeper**

**Hugo: 14, Chaser**

**Lysander (Luna's kid): 18, ex-Chaser**

**CHAPTER I**

_Rose POV:_

'No,' James told me without hesitation

We were standing in the Quidditch Stadium during Gryffindor tryouts. James was going to be captain for this year's team. Last year's team consisted of James, Fred, Albus,Scorpius,Louis,Hugo, and Lysander Scamander.

'But, _James! _That's not fair! I've _always_ wanted to playe Quidditch. Just because you're the new captain doesn't mean you can stop me from playing!' I whined.

'Yes, it does! I'm not allowing you to play and that's _final.'_

'Atleast let me try out!'

'No.'

'Why not?' I demanded

'Because...well... because I said so! End of discussion!' James said, walking away to meet the students who showed up for tryouts.

_**LILY POV:**_

I was sitting on one of the bleachers, watching everyone flying about, when I noticed James talking to Rosie. It looked like they were having some sort of argument. Then, James said something to her and Rose stomped over to take a seat beside me.

'What's up?' I asked her

'James won't let me play-that's what's up!' she huffed angrily at me.

'Calm down, there's still another day of tryouts left. Besides, you're an AMAZING chaser. James would be an idiot not to choose you.' I told her. Then I realised something and added, 'And considering the fact that James _is _an idiot-you have to work fast if you want to be on the team. Why do you think he's not letting you play?'

'Same reason as al always: _"You'll get hurt- it's too dangerous, Rosie"_ I mean, as if! I can play just as well as anybody else on that team, and James knows it too! He's just too overprotective!'

Then, I suddenly got an idea.

'Wait! I can blackmail James! I know about certain...um...stuff he's been doing with Fred. I can blackmail him into letting you at least _try out_ for the team.'

_**Rose POV:**_

'Thanks, Lils! You're a lifesaver!' I almost squealed. Almost. I _never _squeal.

'Yeah, but you owe me!' she reminded me, walking towards James. She said something to him, and his eyes widened in fear. He glanced towards me for a fleeting second. The next thing I knew, Lily was running towards me in delight.

'Mission accomplished!' she announced.'James will let you try out for the team tomorrow. But he'll only let you in if you're good enough. Otherwise it won't be fair to the others.'

'Thanks!'

_**The Next Day...**_

Rose, after scoring all her goals, came to land gracefully with her broom on front of the rest of team- which was the same as last year's, minus Lysander.

'Great job, Rosie! You're in,' Albus announced

'Thanks a lot!' Then I turned to James.'And only yesterday you were telling me I couldn't play!'

'I never said you _couldn't_. I just said I didn't want you to.' James replied

'Why not?'

'Well...er...Uncle Ron asked me not to let you play.'

'WHAT?'

'Yeah...he...er...thought it was dangerous-'

'Dangerous? How is quidditch _dangerous?_ He allows Hugo to play and he's younger than me! It's not fair! It's just because I'm a _girl, he thinks I can't handle myself!_ You know what, James? You can write back to your dear Uncle Ron right now and tell him he's not stopping me from doing anything!' she told James, before running off to meet up with Lily in the common room.

**Believe me, the next chapter won't be this bad! Please review! Nest chapter will have more of the cousins in it. Anyways, do you want some Roscorp/Scorose or some Lili/OC? And please, submit your OCs and new Ideas! I'll see what i can do!**

**Peace,**

**Raks**


End file.
